The Second Piece of the Heart Jewel
This is the scene where Ash, Serena along with our heroes found the second piece of the heart jewel goes in Ash and Serena's Great Adventure. Ash Ketchum: Did you see it? Tino Tonitini: No. Izzy Izumi: Hey, guys look! I've found it! Serena: Where is it then? Izzy Izumi: It's in the old abandoned train carrying passenger cars. Tai Kamiya: Alright, let's go get it! (They run outside of the station and found the abandoned train) Ash Ketchum: Now let's get in the train. Serena: Right. (They get inside the passenger car that was carried by a train) Ash Ketchum: Wow. This is spooky. Tish Katsufrakis: It gives me the creeps. (Lor scares Tish) Lor McQuarrie: (Laughs) Gotcha! Twilight Sparkle: Lor! Tai Kamiya: That's not funny! Agumon: What is wrong with you?! Muscle Man: Yeah, what's your problem, your trying to give us a heart attack?! Lor McQuarrie: '''Sorry. '''Clemont: (In Timon's voice) Don't ever do that again! Tino Tonitini: Okay, let's go find the second piece of the Heart Jewel. Ash Ketchum: Right. Tai Kamiya: We've got to go get it. (They run off to find the second piece, when Xehanort is watching them go. In the passenger car our heroes are looking for the second piece of the heart jewel) Agumon: Where is it? Bonnie: It has to be around here somewhere. Carver Descartes: I look in the dinning room. It's not here. Tish Katsufrakis: Not in the bedrooms. Lor McQuarrie: It's not under the desk. Carver Descartes: It's not in the Tender. Tino Tonitini: Not in the Steam Engine. (Then the phone rings and Tino picks it up) Yes? Seriously Ash? You found it? Kari Kamiya: What did Ash say? Tino Tonitini: They found the second piece of the heart jewel! Come on. (Later they made it to the fourth passenger car where Ash, Pikachu and Serena are) Ash Ketchum: Look! (They see the blue heart jewel) Serena: It's the blue heart jewel! Matt Ishida: The friendship symbol! Gatomon: It's so pretty. Ash Ketchum: This will be coming with us now. (Ash grabs the second piece of the heart jewel) Serena: Now let's get out of this haunted train station... (Then suddenly the train whistle was heard and then it starts to move by itself) Max Taylor: We're moving! Ash Ketchum: But how? That train was abandoned, it wasn't suppose to move! Lor McQuarrie: GHOSTS!!!! (They see ghosts around the train) Tai Kamiya: I think we should- Carver Descartes: Run. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, let's- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!! Serena: '''Great idea! (Screams and runs for her life) (Outside the ghost train was running through the trees exiting the abandoned haunted train station) '''Ash Ketchum: Oh man, this is bad! Gomamon: I thought you said that train is abandoned! ???: (Laughing) You victims have fell into our trap! You see, you grabbed the blue piece of the heart jewel it causes the train to come to life. Better bulk up, because we're heading towards the bridge that was out! (It is reveal to be the ghost conductor laughing maniacally as our heroes screams in fear) '''Arnold Perlstein: '''I knew I should've stayed home today! - - - - Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes